The Dragon
by Luciano The Writer
Summary: The Dragon, Bahamut. The Alchemist. The Doctor. Three figures. One as old as time. Two, babies in comparison. Bahamut vows to help the Alchemist protect the twins. And recover the codex. On one condition. The destruction of the codex, once it has been recovered. An adventure, similar to the Alchemist, featuring all new divine characters.
1. Chapter 1

_I am Wisdom. _

_ Death fears me, illness flees in my wake. Look at me now, and I would appear a vibrant youth. Yet my age is measured in 10's of thousands of years. _

_ I have been many things in my life; a destroyer, a savior, a warrior and a priest, a lawyer and a criminal, a solider and a general, a creator of languages and the origin of more than one martial art. _

_ But before all of these, I was and am a dragon. I was __**the dragon**__. _

_ To this day, people still know one of my first names. I was sought after by gods, and their servants, the creators of religions which exist to this day. I could breath the hottest flames, and melted even diamond with my fury. More than this: my wisdom exceeds that of great gods, my fury is more feared than that of Zeus, I need no eternal life, because I am wisdom. _

_ Now I travel the world alone. In search of more and more wisdom, as I do what I can and must to preserve order, and peace. _

_ I have heard rumors. Rumors of an ancient alchemist. One feared, and hailed in equal measure by those who have eluded death's grasp. Rumors that his book, the book of the ancient... and foolish Abraham has been taken. The one hailed as the "intervened" has asked me, to go on a mission to assist him. To protect the book. To protect the world. I have accepted. _

_ I do not do this lightly. Because of the foes the alchemist has, I have not gone out of my way to help him ever before. But he too acts as a keeper of peace. He protects the humani from their ancient and ever watchful foes. But I feel the need to intervene. Just this once, I Bahamut, the ancient dragon, shall act. _

_ For I am eternal. I am justice. I am the earth. I am the pillar that supports the world. And I shall always be. _

_ From the Day Booke of Bahamut, the dragon_

_ Writ this day, Thursday, 31st May in_

_ San Francisco, the adopted city of the Alchemist_


	2. Chapter 2

From one end of the operation, Bahamut's bride sat facing a computer terminal. She was doing reconnaissance, albeit rather reluctantly. The Native American woman watched the computer terminal link into various computer monitors. Her face was a grimace, as she noted, with frustration that once again her husband had been proven correct. "What's going on?" His deep voice said into the nearly invisible headset he wore. She glanced at another monitor, one that was providing real-time video of his actions, through the cities traffic camera's and the security cameras of stores, ones that pointed outside, and allowed her to see the road outside.

"The girl appears to be fine. By herself, in the... what do Americans call it sweetie? Cafe?" She asked, puzzled, and annoyed. "The cafe owned by the Witch." She added, more then a bit annoyed they'd be helping that woman, if Bahamut's plan succeeded. "Contain yourself love." He said, a bit sternly, but gently. It was the return of his original accent that made the words sound stern. Both his bride, and himself knew he spoke them with kind intent. "We do this... for all of humanity." He said softly, reminding his bride of the reasoning behind his actions. His words and intentions were kind. But with the mention of the word "humanity" his eyes had changed, going from his "human" eyes, to their original form and color, black, with a gold design in the middle, in the shape of something like a shuriken. "And the boy?" He asked, after his eyes had returned to their "human" appearance, even if that was anything but. The Dragon's least human trait in his normal form, was his eyes. Black, entirely, many believed he was a demon, or at the very best, the most innocent believed he was blind.

Doctor John Dee. The ancient adviser to Queen Elizabeth the first. He was rumored to be far older than that. Of course, that was not true. Despite what many immortals claimed (particularly the youngest ones, who had yet to learn the politics of immortality), Doctor John Dee was only 480. Admittedly that was in fact a good deal older than most of the immortal population, but not older than the strongest and most feared of the immortals. Even the servants of the elders, the servants of the darkest elders, had humans they feared. Nicholas was considered frightening to some, but only the most intelligent. However everyone feared his wife.

But the good doctor had come prepared. Inside of the old car, (a personal favorite of his) he had all of the preparations he needed. Inside of the car, were all of the things he believed he'd need to finally obtain the book he had struggled to get, after centuries of effort. He glanced at his three "followers", and wondered if at long last he had obtained what he needed. Muttering a prayer in an ancient dialect, one long lost to time, he wondered if his master could actually hear prayers. If he could Dee whispered a quick one, in a dialect that was clearly Egyptian, yet like no Egyptian dialect anyone other than an elder or a immortal had heard in perhaps eons.

Minutes later, Joshua Newman watched Nicholas launch that first coil of energy. Although later on Joshua would be aware of the fact that Nicholas had blown on the ball of energy. He hadn't thrown it. That same technique would be useful years later.

Joshua Newman, was keenly aware that he'd need some answers later on. But he was also aware that this wasn't the time to badger Nicholas.

The smallest of the men, John Dee as Joshua would later discover, sent out his own energy. His energy was intercepted by Nicholas's. When Nicholas's energy wrapped around Dee's, an audible _snap_ was heard. In the space between seconds an invisible explosion violently hurled the two men, Nicholas and Dee back across the room causing them to crash across tables of books. The explosion also shattered lightbulbs and making it rain glass. The glass of the entire building was affected, as two windows exploded completely, and each window but one was splintered and spider-webbed in the exact same way.

Nicholas was finally stopped by slamming into the wall closest to Josh. Hard. The last few seconds had paralyzed Josh, who remain frozen, even as Nicholas began the herculean effort he needed to get up. Slamming into a wooden wall, after being thrown by an explosion of auric force was hard. "Stay down, whatever happens stay down." He said to Joshua, annoyed and more than a bit angry at himself. In that moment, Joshua noticed a slight accent, an ancient one, that Josh felt he should have known, but didn't for reasons he couldn't quite place. Nicholas's next technique, the one he was preparing, even as he straightened himself out was hard, and effective.

The Alchemist drew power into his palm. He blew onto his palm, to speed up this process, as he watched Dee stand up, glaring at him.

The next few seconds would further make Joshua believe what he saw was impossible.

When the invisible ball of energy hit the ground, it was as if the air had been ripped from the room. All of the books were wrenched from wherever they were and gathered into a single mass. Tables had been pushed with extreme force into this one writhing mass. As had paintings and anything else hard and solid. Like gravity had been focused here, but only for non-living objects.

Then suddenly it exploded.

A/N: This is the shortest a chapter is gonna be. Also, until the end of this encounter its gonna play out like the book. From the end of this first critical battle everything changes. You'll see. Stay tuned for more. :)


End file.
